sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Climate change now
, < Climate change What’s it all about? We simply cannot wait any longer to raise the public awareness that will educate and engage all of society in combating climate change. On September 28th 2005, ONE EARTH ltd, a social enterprise communications agency, launched a European educational programme that intends to do just that. Entitled Climate Change Now, this international, non-political communications programme is designed to specifically target consumers. Initiatives include the first ever global, high-profile concert dedicated to climate change in January 2006, affiliate programmes with European brands, celebrity endorsements and other media events. Through entertaining, educating and empowering the public with the solutions to mitigate their carbon emissions, this consumer-focused campaign will teach society that their individual actions can positively affect their personal lives and that of others globally. Why now? Every day we add 70 million tons of carbon dioxide ( ) into the atmosphere 1. This is twice as much as our climate can handle and 50% comes from consumers. But most people do not know these facts, understand the gravity of this contribution and its affect on the planet, considering it a distant problem beyond their control. Climate change has passed, almost unwittingly, from being an individual responsibility to being a government and corporate responsibility. However, it affects everyone regardless of nationality, religion, age or race and soon its consequences will be irreversible. While governments and business must take the lead, consumers must realise that climate change is a personal issue and that they are part of the solution. What’s different about Climate Change Now? Climate Change Now is a unique cross-sector coalition of corporations, NGOs, Intergovernmental Organisations, figureheads, scientists who are actively tackling climate change and encourage consumers (particularly the unconverted) to do so. Climate Change Now intends to penetrate society’s consciousness and spur change through popular culture. This cross-sector coalition engages individuals through positive, simple, fresh messages and enlists the help of mainstream media, celebrities, consumer brands, music, arts and sporting events to shape public opinion and action. What are the goals? Using popular culture that will infuse people’s lifestyles with climate change solutions, Climate Change Now communicates with the all sectors of society to motivate them to take simple and effective actions to reduce their carbon dioxide emissions. The campaign is aiming for major global reductions and hopes to convert 1’000’000 European households to renewable energy by September 2006. Why Climate Change Now? The Climate Change Now name was designed to address two public misconceptions of climate change: that climate change is not happening now and that they cannot take control of this change now. It uses three simple words to convey one complicated concept. It is straight to the point, action-oriented (Change Now italicised) and emphasises the urgency of the problem. The colour change represents the atmospheric increase if it were purple. See also Wear purple for Kyoto day What can you do? Go to the Climate Change Now website www.climatechangenow.com and switch to renewable energy. It is easy (takes just 5 minutes), effective; immediately reducing your total carbon dioxide ( ) emissions by 30% - 50%, and can even save you money. On the website you will also learn about other reduction options and exciting events taking place around the world to encourage you to be part of the solution. We cannot make further excuses not to act now. We have the evidence, the facts and the scientific knowledge. We have the technology, finances and resources. We have a duty, as the first generation capable of leading an ecologically sound civilisation, to tackle Climate Change Now, to protect ourselves, survive and prosper. Thank you! Alex Lambie & Michael Mathres, Executive Directors, One Earth Ltd. Who is One Earth? One Earth is an ongoing initiative that highlights harmonious ways of living that transcend political, cultural, religious and international boundaries. It is a not-for-profit communications agency using the power of popular culture to inspire, communicate and drive positive social and ecological change. One Earth is managed by Alex Lambie and Michael Mathres; two young entrepreneurs with a passion for engaging society in responsible trade and living. Both Alex and Miche already run their own successful social ventures. References #Carbon Dioxide Information Analysis Center #Climate Change Now programme brief 28-09-05 Category:Climate change